<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winners and Losers by FruitofSorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508856">Winners and Losers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow'>FruitofSorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hinata thinks that losing might not be a bad thing. Not if it’s to Hoshiumi Kourai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winners and Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pairing needs more love. My headcanon is that, as competitive as he is, Hoshiumi is the only person Hinata wouldn't mind losing to. This, of course, carries over to their intimate interactions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">"Shoyo," Kourai murmured against his lips, each syllable punctuated by a warm puff of breath. Hinata tilted his head back, and his skull thudded softly against the wall. Kourai chuckled. "Give up?"</p><p class="p3">He shook his head and swallowed dryly. <em>No.</em> <em>Never, </em>he almost said, but Kourai’s hands moved masterfully up and down his throbbing cock, and the words didn’t reach his tongue fast enough. The way the other man worked him up was like he wanted every part of him to fall away at the seams. Hinata would’ve rebelled if not for the fact that it was <em>working</em>. It always did, and nothing frustrated him more.</p><p class="p3">Hinata bit his lower lip, trying his best to stifle a sharp moan as he unraveled in Kourai’s palm. Just like that, it was all over.</p><p class="p3">Kourai pulled away, looked down at his dirtied hand, and smiled triumphantly. "I won that round."</p><p class="p3">As soon as he regained his breath, Hinata rolled his eyes and nudged Kourai backward. “Let’s see about that.” He glanced down at the stopwatch in his sweaty palm, and his face crumpled. “Two minutes, thirty-seven seconds, and seventeen milliseconds,” he said blankly.</p><p class="p3">Kourai threw his fist in the air. “Yosh!”</p><p class="p3">Hinata tossed the watch on the bed behind his boyfriend and tucked himself back in his pants, not bothering to zip up. "I won't lose next time."</p><p class="p3">It must’ve been the tone he used that had his boyfriend coming back to throw his arms around his shoulders and pull him against his chest. Kourai leaned into him, tilted his face down a smidge to press a kiss to the tip of his nose like Hinata was a child who needed to be consoled. It wasn’t an entirely underserved assessment, given the tantrum that threatened to bubble over inside him. Hinata forced himself to keep it down.</p><p class="p3">“It’s a relief you’re good at other things,” Kourai told him, and though he meant well by it, Hinata heard residual smugness in his voice. Condescension.</p><p class="p3">Hinata moved to throw himself down on their bed. “I hate you,” he said, his voice muffled by the sheets.</p><p class="p3">It was quiet for only a moment. The air was thick and smelled of sweat and sex, and the silence felt round and full, like a balloon swelling and threatening to pop. Hinata heard Kourai sigh moments before he was dipped into the mattress, his boyfriend falling over his back.</p><p class="p3">“Don’t sulk. It doesn’t suit you.”</p><p class="p3">Hinata mumbled something under his breath along the lines of <em>you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? </em>But the question didn't necessitate a response.</p><p class="p3">When their eyes met for the first time at the t-shirt stand during Nationals in his first year of high school, sparks flew between them. Though Kourai was a year older, an inexplicable urge to match him completely overwhelmed Hinata—took over every rational cell in his brain. Re-wrote his mental code. And it was the same for Kourai, who made it his mission to defeat Hinata in everything from height to the number of reps they could do at the gym. It was a challenge met with mutual zeal.</p><p class="p3">That’s how Hinata <em>knew </em>Kourai enjoyed every moment of this victory. If the tables were flipped, Hinata would’ve gloated too. <em>Would’ve </em>being the imperative word.</p><p class="p3">Hinata felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes, he wondered if there was actually a relationship to be had beyond the relentless competitions they held between them underneath their fiery rivalry. A relationship devoid of ego-fueled contests. Hinata wished they only knew the mundane aspects of dating. Hugging. Kissing. Going on dates. But no, even sex was a competition between them.</p><p class="p3">When Hinata stopped to think about what they had, all he could do was draw parallels between his relationship with Kageyama, and the volleyball gods be damned, but he wouldn't date Kageyama Tobio even if they were the last people on earth. Just thinking about putting his lips on any part of him made Hinata queasy.</p><p class="p3">So then, what marked the difference? If he had to really narrow it down, he'd say it was the energy that Kourai put into the world. There was just something about him that made Hinata feel it was okay to lose once in a while (emphasis on <em>once</em>). To relinquish all control and allow himself to be cared for— by Kourai of all people, who was bright, driven, capable, and inspiring. A phenom who, shortly after knowing him, managed to shatter every idealized image of heroism that Hinata had painted and lived by after seeing the Little Giant on television back in middle school. Watching Kourai play for the first time had been cathartic. Finally, there was proof that others like him were out there. And Kourai not only proved that all the Little Giants could be great, but that they could soar higher than anyone else.</p><p class="p3">Hinata still got tingles in his toes when he remembered his boyfriend's victorious grin from that day. How his eyes lit up like stars. Whenever Kourai came home with a new medal to hang up on their makeshift wall of fame, the same sensation came back full force. The pride Hinata felt engulfed him all over again, as though for the first time.</p><p class="p3">“Sho,” Kourai whispered against the shell of his ear. He nosed Hinata’s temple. “I want you.”</p><p class="p3"><em>Ah, the tingles. </em>Kourai’s smug smiles weren’t his only turn-ons.</p><p class="p3">“Move over,” he grumbled. Kourai rolled off Hinata and splayed himself on his side, one arm propped his head up. Hinata turned to face him. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p class="p3">Kourai raised his free hand to cup the side of Hinata's face. He touched him tenderly. Preciously. "Well, I thought we could continue where we left off. I'd like to give you a chance to even the score."</p><p class="p3">Hinata set his jaw. A new fire ignited within him. Wordlessly, he grabbed Kourai’s shoulder and pushed him down to lay back on the bed; he straddled his hips, locked his thighs at the older man’s sides, keeping him in place.</p><p class="p3">"Sho—" Kourai started to say, but Hinata descended on him like a predator. He took his lips and claimed his tongue, and he didn't care that it was messy and wet and that Kourai was trying to break for air. Only when he was satiated—when Hinata was the one who'd had enough—did he pull back and let Kourai take a much-needed drink of air.</p><p class="p3">“That’s a win for me,” Hinata said when both their labored breaths slowed to a steady rhythm. The words were empty, cold—imperceptible to anyone who might not know better, but Kourai picked up on the change immediately.</p><p class="p3">“H-have I said something wrong?”</p><p class="p3">Hinata got off his boyfriend and crawled up the bed to sit against the headboard. He pulled his knees to his chest. “No,” he mumbled, looking away.</p><p class="p3">There was a beat before anything more was said between them. Then, as quietly and unnoticed as ice melting on a chilly Spring morning, Kourai edged closer to Hinata and said: "Then why aren't you looking at me?"</p><p class="p3">Hinata's cheeks grew hot. How to break it to his boyfriend that he no longer had any desire to prevail over him? He'd been over it for a while now. The problem was that Hinata had never let himself admit it. Now that he wanted to, he kept replaying scenes of the inevitable fallout he'd envisaged time and time again. What if his boyfriend didn't like him that way? What if once Hinata stopped competing with him, quit trying to challenge him, Kourai lost interest? The more he thought about it, the more that outcome made sense. Kourai, after all, wouldn't have settled for a Hinata Shoyo, who was a complacent pushover. Hinata didn't think he was either of those things. But what if—</p><p class="p3">Kourai took his hands, clasped them between his warm palms, and Hinata suddenly noticed how cold his own were. “You’re shaking.”</p><p class="p3">“Huh?”</p><p class="p3">
  <em>I am.</em>
</p><p class="p3">Kourai shuffled to sit on his knees. “Hey,” he said, clearing his throat nervously as he squared to face him fully. His posture reminded Hinata of the one Takeda-sensei would assume whenever he called Hinata and Kageyama to the faculty room for a lecture. “Where did all that vigor go?” Kourai attempted a smile, but it came out crooked.</p><p class="p3">Before Hinata could scramble up a response, Kourai leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then his nose. His forehead. He pulled back and assessed Hinata’s face.</p><p class="p3">“You looked like you needed that,” he explained, going flush. Hinata marveled at the sight, lost in how pretty the pink was that tinged Kourai’s face. It was almost as though he was nervous, though Hinata couldn’t fathom why.</p><p class="p3">Then, something in his mind clicked. The ringing of strong and clear bells in the background must have been Hinata's imagination. There weren't any churches or schools for miles.</p><p class="p3">“I did. I <em>do.” </em>He flailed his arms in the air, suddenly finding words inadequate to communicate his dissatisfaction. “It’s just, we’ve never talked about what it is that you want from this.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai’s brows drew together. “Isn’t it a little late to be asking that question?”</p><p class="p3">“Yes. I mean, no.”</p><p class="p3">“Which is it?”</p><p class="p3">Hinata bit his lower lip.</p><p class="p3">"Sho," Kourai said, prompting him tenderly with a look that Hinata thought was unfairly encouraging. That, too, wasn't something he often saw from Kourai. Not like this. Hinata released his lip and sighed.</p><p class="p3">"Ugh. I hate this." He pushed all his concerns to the back of his mind, reached for Kourai's shirt's collar, and pulled him closer to mash their lips together. Hinata had never been much for words anyway.</p><p class="p3">Kourai made a muffled sound of protest as his ribs collided with Hinata’s knees. “Sorry,” Hinata said, peeling his mouth away from his boyfriend’s before reattaching them. He parted his legs, stretched them out to lay flat on the mattress, and Kourai molded easily against him—braced himself with his arms on either side of Hinata to lean forward and meet him with equal fervor.</p><p class="p3">Hinata accepted him, wound his arms around Kourai's neck, and pulled him nearer. A few years ago, he would've been the one molding around Kourai's indomitable frame, but now, with his improved physique and newfound strength, it felt more like he was the one made of steel.</p><p class="p3">“Hey,” his boyfriend said between kisses. There was a slight pitch in his voice. “Ease...up...would you?”</p><p class="p3">Hinata shook his head defiantly and thrust his tongue deeper inside Kourai's mouth; he sucked on his tongue if only to end his boyfriend's queries. He lowered his hand between them to edge Kourai's sweatpants, fingered the waistband, then dipped inside to palm Kourai's hard-on.</p><p class="p3">"I—I'm going to ride you," he said, breaking their lip-lock. He eyed his boyfriend intently to convey just how serious he was about the proposition. Kourai's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "So, you better get me ready."</p><p class="p3">It didn’t take long for Hinata to find himself moaning and writhing unabashedly on top of Kourai, who had three fingers inside him, loosening him up for what was to come. “I wish you could see yourself,” Kourai murmured, voice gravelly and sensual. “You look so pretty.” A pause. “A pretty slut.” He amended.</p><p class="p3">Hinata growled against his neck at the choice of words. Kourai chuckled, seemingly understanding that his boyfriend wasn't in the mood for dirty talk. Not this time.</p><p class="p3">“You’re so needy tonight,” Kourai said, a cross between amused and fond.</p><p class="p3">Hinata pushed against Kourai’s chest and leaned back to give his boyfriend a full view of his front. He knew he was leaking, his cock stood tall and proud, but he wasn’t embarrassed. Not when Kourai’s own cock was coming to life in his hands. Hinata felt a swell of power rise in him.</p><p class="p3">“I’m putting it in.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it a warning.</p><p class="p3">Hinata leaned back on his haunches and raised his hips, angled Kourai's cock just right to sink down on him slowly. A moan ripped out of his throat as he felt himself fill up all the way. When he was fully seated, his chest heaved once, twice, and then, Hinata lifted himself again.</p><p class="p3">Kourai grabbed his hips and matched Hinata with thrusts of his own. They were panting, sweaty, and wholly overcome by carnal desire. Hinata threw his head back when he ground down deliciously slow to feel the drag of Kourai's cock inside him. It felt so good he wanted to cry. His hips stuttered. His legs trembled.</p><p class="p3">Kourai stopped moving, and Hinata whined desperately. <em>No, no, no, </em>he thought. <em>Not now. Why did he stop?</em></p><p class="p3">“Babe,” Kourai croaked out. He wet his lips. “Come ‘ere.”</p><p class="p3">With that, Kourai grabbed Hinata's forearm and pulled him down flush against him. The new angle hit differently, and Hinata closed his eyes, relishing the mixture of pain and ecstasy that seized him.</p><p class="p3">“Let me do it,” Kourai whispered, rubbing circles with his thumb on Hinata’s hipbone.</p><p class="p3">It wasn't what he wanted. Hinata wanted to take control, be the one to subjugate Kourai to his whims, but he couldn't deny that he'd pushed himself too far. As much as he wanted to sit back up and impale himself on his boyfriend's cock, over and over again, he doubted his legs would last long enough. So he nodded gingerly against Kourai's collarbones and allowed himself be maneuvered onto his back.</p><p class="p3">Kourai stroked Hinata’s cheek, olive green eyes boring into his face. Hinata shuddered, felt the heat of his boyfriend’s gaze on him like hot red knives straight out of the forge. “This time, I’ll take care of you,” he said, and Hinata Shoyo proceeded to unravel further under Hoshiumi Kourai’s hands.</p><p class="p3">"Slower," he gasped when Kourai got one of his legs hooked over his shoulder and pounded into him without impunity. Surprisingly, his boyfriend obeyed, though not at the expense of his vigor.</p><p class="p3">Hinata turned his head to Kourai’s ear, moaned encouragements and praises in his tinny, lustful voice. He weaved his fingers through Kourai’s white hair, which was growing out from the short cut he’d sported months ago at their first professional volleyball game against each other. He was glad he was able to grip the locks tightly now. To pull and twist every which way he desired.</p><p class="p3">Kourai licked a stripe up Hinata’s neck and nibbled on the skin where his jaw met his ear. His breath was warm, uneven, and every now and again, Kourai made these raw, sensual noises that curled Hinata’s toes.</p><p class="p3">He was at his wit’s end now—so close to release—but Hinata wanted to draw out the moment. Wanted to milk the feeling of being doted upon for as long as he could.</p><p class="p3">“I’m going to come,” Kourai said through gritted teeth. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead and landed on Hinata’s cheek.</p><p class="p3">"Not yet," Hinata rasped out, raising his hips in sync with Kourai's thrusts. His boyfriend shook his head as though to object but seemingly thought better of it. Instead, Kourai bent down, pushed Hinata's legs farther apart in the process, and kissed him deeply.</p><p class="p3">“You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger,” he said between kisses.</p><p class="p3">Hinata couldn’t suppress the coy smile that bloomed on his lips. His eyelids fluttered closed. He stretched his arms over his head and grabbed fistfuls of white bedsheets. If his nails hadn’t been perfectly trimmed down, he would’ve left tears on the fabric from how hard he was gripping them. “Tell…me.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai grunted, discontent with that command, and hit a spot that had Hinata’s eyes rolling. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p class="p3">Hinata chuckled weakly, and the air expelled from his lungs. “You’re…a little…shit.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai slowed down and brought a finger to his bottom lip, pensive. “Well...” He drawled, letting the sentence fade into the heated atmosphere. Sadism. It was one of Kourai’s most infuriating qualities, almost as irksome as his tendency to deflect when the tides weren’t moving in his favor.</p><p class="p3">Hinata’s brows furrowed. He was so lost in pleasure he couldn’t bring himself to punish his boyfriend for that slight grievance. His only prerogative was to have Kourai come inside him, the name <em>Shoyo</em> spilling from his lips like a desperate prayer.</p><p class="p3">He aimed to finish this before Kourai decided he wanted to reverse said tides.</p><p class="p3">“Together,” he said, and he didn’t have to spell it out for Kourai to understand his meaning. Kourai nodded, short. His face gave way to pleasure.</p><p class="p3">Hinata slumped against him and closed his eyes. He swayed with the rise and fall of Kourai's breathing. When he turned his ear flat on his chest, he could hear his stimulated heart's frenzied drumming. He'd never admit it out loud, but it was his favorite sound, even more than the pattering of volleyballs on the court.</p><p class="p3">Kourai angled his face down, eyed Hinata with curiosity. Feeling the disturbing gaze on him, Hinata looked up, and what he saw made him frown.</p><p class="p3">“Don’t say it.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai chuckled. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said in a sing-song voice.</p><p class="p3">Mustering his strength, Hinata got up on his elbows and faced him squarely. “This wasn’t a competition. I wasn’t trying to get even with you.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai quirked an eyebrow like the notion offended him. “I know that,” he said, strained.</p><p class="p3">“I—you… <em>what</em>?” It was Hinata’s turn to look confused.</p><p class="p3">“You’re a lot easier to read than you think,” Kourai said, drawing his finger along the curve of his jaw. Hinata shuddered at the feather-light touch. “It’s not like I <em>want </em>to beat you at everything. Believe it or not, it’s exhausting. You put up a damned good fight each time.” He smiled fondly. “You just sorta made it seem like you enjoyed this kind of foreplay.”</p><p class="p3">“Foreplay?” Hinata stuttered. “That’s what you thought this was?”</p><p class="p3">Kourai shrugged meekly. “Okay, so you’re a <em>little </em>tough to crack.”</p><p class="p3">Hinata puffed out his cheeks.</p><p class="p3">“Are you angry?”</p><p class="p3">Angry? He could never truly be mad at his boyfriend. He'd been <em>vexed, </em>sure. He wouldn’t deny that. But even that irritation had felt petty.</p><p class="p3">“No, I’m not,” he said finally.</p><p class="p3">Kourai smiled brightly, and Hinata’s breath hitched. Oh, how he loved this man. He crawled up Kourai’s body so that their lips and eyes were level. “I’m not feeling a hundred percent quite just yet, though,” he said. And then, in a lower tone: “Maybe there’s something you can do about that.”</p><p class="p3">Kourai pressed a quick kiss to his lips and breathed in his air for a moment. “Hinata Shoyo,” he said, voice deep and uncharacteristically raspy. The hairs on Hinata’s nape stood on end. “Prepare yourself. Tonight, I’m going to wring you dry over and over.”</p><p class="p3">Hinata swallowed, his nerves suddenly on fire. Even his blood felt electric. He curled his fingers against the curve of Kourai's shoulder, nails biting crescent-shaped marks into his skin. The look on Kourai's face was annoyingly familiar, but this time, Hinata didn't completely hate it.</p><p class="p3">“Okay,” he managed to squeeze out, breathless.</p><p class="p3">He could hardly wait.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) for anyone interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. If you have fic requests to send my way, that would be the place to do so.<br/>(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>